Christmas Miracle
by Serenitybaby
Summary: Serena hate the holiday even more now thanks to the Santa at the street corner who getting on her last nerve except he seem not to exist. Her friend mina thinking she ill give her some medication to make her better only the medication is not what it seem
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except this story so just continue to read on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey lady smile said a man wearing a Santa suit. Just remember the holidays are just around the corner he stated while giving her another smile. Only this one was different. It seems more of a grin then a smile. The way he angle his face with that smirk as she pass by made it seem as if he knew a secret and wasn't about to tell.

Man, that guy is creepy she thought to herself. They shouldn't let a man like that work as Santa during the holiday. I mean just look at him. He looks creepy almost like the stocker type.

She glances over her shoulder once more to see that the Santa was still staring at her. Only this time his look was different. This time he gave her a glare that stated I know what you're thinking.

Ok, she stated more to herself, try to clam down Serena. Just take deep breath and ignore the man in the big red suit. Easier said then done, she thought to herself. For some unknown reason she just had to look back once more. And so she did and regretted ever since. For the image she saw was shocking. Santa was laughing at her. How dare him. As if he had nothing better to do but then to laugh at her. The nerve of that guy. Who does he think he is? Why I ought to give him a piece of my mind. Yes that exactly what I would do. I'll show him who the boss. Just as I was heading his way to teach him a lesson someone then decide to intercept me.

Serena! Dear. I so glad I found you. When you didn't should up at my house fifteen minutes ago I began to worry and decide I should go and fetch you.

Lucky bastard I mumble while giving him the evil eye. That is when he did the unthinkable. He winks at me. That bastard actually had the nerve to wink at me.

Oh while I ought too.

SERENA! Are you ok? You are looking a little flush and feverish.

Huh? I'm sorry Mina. Trust me I fine. I just have been having a really bad day, which is probably why I am looking so flush now.

Really! What happen?

Well everything was going alright until that Santa down the street started to get on my nerve. I mean it was as if he had nothing better to do then to try and make me loss my temper.

Come on Serena why would someone in a Santa suit try to get you upset? When everyone knows there meant to spread the joy of the holiday to everyone.

Well I don't know. Why don't you go and ask him? For all I know that the way the man get his perks.

I highly doubt that and to prove a point I would go ask him. Now where is he?

Mina, you can't be serious.

Of course I am. Now tell me were he is.

He is over there by that street corner.

Umm, Serena? I hate to burst you bubble but there is no man wearing a Santa a suit at that street corner.

What are you talking about, Mina? He was just there.

Well he is not there now. Maybe he went on break. Here give me a second while I go and find out. Ok.

Fine, since you don't trust my word, she yelled as Mina walk away.

(Three minutes later)

Well what happen, Mina? She said looking more anxious then she wanted to. Did you find him?

I am sorry Serena but I spoke to the manger and question several of the customer and all of them seem to claim the same thing. There was never a man in a Santa suit at that street corner Serena. In fact the manger assures me that they wouldn't be placing a Santa there until about another two week. Are you sure you are feeling ok, Serena? You are beginning to look too pale for you own good. Serena? Serena?

Her name was the last thing she heard before spacing out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

End of Chapter.

So what do you think did Serena really see a man wearing a Santa suit all was it in her mind. The answer is coming soon in the next couple of chapter. Hope you like it. Please review. The more review I receive the more likely I would put post up the chapter tomorrow. 


	2. The arrangement

Sorry it took longer then expected to get this chapter out but here it is chapter two.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Serena was angry. No make that furious and she had every right to be. She just couldn't take it anymore. Mina was driving her insane. Ever since that day that she accidentally passes out, she has been treating her like a porcelain doll. Not that she mind at first. I mean come on who in there right mind doesn't like to be pamper and all but still a girl can only take so much. Beside, she wailed, I miss my sweets.

SERENA WHAT IS ALL THAT RACK IT I AM HEARING UP THERE. YOU HAVE BETTER BE IN BED OR ELSE, Mina yelled while heading toward the room. Good she smirked. You are right where I left you.

Really, Mina, and where would you have suspected me to go she stated sarcastically while looking at her hands. Let me guess, the mall or even better yet the arcade. Truly Mina, do you honestly suspect me to leave the house in this condition, if so then you give me more credit then I deserve.

Oh Serena pleases don't take that tone with me. I know you are upset but it is not my fault things got this far. If you would have just listened to me from the beginning I wouldn't have needed to resort to drastic measure.

DRASTIC MEASURE! PLEASE MINA YOU PASS DRASTICE MEASURE ALONG TIME AGO WHEN YOU LOCK ME UP IN THIS ROOM. THIS IS JUST PLAIN OLD INSANITY NOW. I MEAN COME ON. DON'T YOU THINK TIEING ME TO THE BED IS A LITTLE FARFETCHED NOW.

Ok, Serena, I admit that I might have gone a little too far but I am only doing it because I care about you she began to whine. I am just trying to get enough practice so I can become a good mother to my kids.

Oh come on Mina. This is not fair. You know I can't get mad at you now especially since you are carrying my little niece or nephew. Though Mina I got to admit I am a little scare now.

Why, she sniffles?

Well just think Mina, if this is the ways you take care me imagine the kids.

Very funny, Serena, she grins. Very funny.

Oh come on Mina, you know I am just kidding. You and I both know you be a great mother as long you remember to save the rope tying to when you and Andrew are alone.

Serena! You are impossible.

I know, she smirked, now can you finally untie me.

Fine I will but under two conditions.

Whatever it is I agree. Now untie me now and let me be.

Fine, she stated while she began to untie Serena. There all done. Are you happy now?

I am more then happy, Mina. I am ecstatic she shouted. Freedom! Oh thank you so much for letting me go, Mina she stated while trying to make a quick getaway.

Umm Serena? Not so fast yet.

What now, Mina?

Did you happen to forget our agreement?

How can I forget it when I don't even know what it is?

Well let me tell you what it is then?

What! You can't be serious, Mina.

I most definitly am and it's too late Serena, you all ready gave me your word she smirked while exiting the door.

What have I done, thought Serena. What have I done

……………………………………………………………………………………………

End of chapter.

Stay tune for the next chapter where everything would finally be explained and you'll have a better idea where this story is heading. It would also be the chapter where Serena and Darien met. Hope you liked it.


End file.
